Oral soft tissue lesions, precancers and cancers are among the most serious, and in the case of oral cancer life-threatening, oral conditions. The risk factors for many of these conditions are clearly identified as comorbidities with medical conditions and treatments and with high risk behaviors such as tobacco and alcohol use. To that end, these conditions and the risks leading to them are clear targets for health promotion. The Branch is actively pursuing research which identifies correlates of knowledge, opinions and practices associated with these oral conditions and brings focus to intervention research which could improve strategies to reduce the incidence and prevalence of these conditions and associated risk behaviors. Staff have been conducting analyses of the 1990 NHIS data regarding knowledge of the risks, signs, and symptoms of oral cancer. These analyses were the basis of a presentation at the 1993 IADR session and are being expanded for a manuscript for publication. Staff are collaborating with a group of researchers at the University of Maryland regarding a statewide study of the knowledge, opinions and practices of the public and health care providers regarding oral cancer. Staff have been active in interagency forums on oral cancer and associated risk behaviors which have been held to identify research and program needs.